Galactech: Captain Miles
"Galactech: Captain Miles" is the first segment of the thirty-first episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on June 20, 2016 alongside "The Search for Spot", and is the first segment of the first episode in the second season. The episode was also made available on the Disney Junior app on June 13, 2016. Plot While playing Captain, Miles and his family arrive at a star to launch a new satellite to take pictures. With his mom’s permission, Miles leads the mission. Things start out a little bumpy as they go against the solar flares. Despite the flares, they successfully launch the satellite following Miles’ orders and the mission is accomplished. Miles feels very pleased with himself, and hopes to someday become a real captain just like his mom. He is told by his parents that while his mom makes it look easy, being a captain is in fact hard work. Sometimes captains have to make tough choices, not just for what the captain wants but for what is best for the team. Just then they receive an incoming transmission from Admirals Watson and Crick, who have a new assignment for the Callistos. They want them to travel to a Hot Jupiter, a planet that is made completely out of gas and orbits very close to a star, making it very hot and windy. So far no one has ever been inside one, and since the Stellosphere and the Star Jetter are the only ships in the Tomorrowland fleet that can be protected by a Galactech shield they can go in. Their mission is to take Professor Rubicon into a Hot Jupiter so he can explore it. The Callistos accept the mission, and with the briefing over they head for the Trident Research Station to pick up the professor. Upon arrival, the professor arrives on board with his equipment full of excitement. This mission is also special to him because ever since he was a child he had always wanted to explore a Hot Jupiter. Loretta feels the same way as well. They depart from the Trident and soon arrive at the nearest Hot Jupiter. Already excitement is brewing on the bridge. Professor Rubicon believes they will find huge chunks of silicates, judging by the atmospheric conditions. Concerned that it might be rough taking in the Stellosphere, the Callistos decide to take the Star Jetter. As a safety precaution, the Star Jetter will be connected to a tether. So in case trouble occurs the Stellosphere will pull them out. Phoebe volunteers to stay on the bridge and operate the tether, but after some persuasion from her kids, especially from Miles, she decides to come along instead and leave Miles in charge of the bridge. Soon, the Callistos and the professor depart from the Stellosphere and enter the Hot Jupiter with the Galactech shields protecting them. Upon entering, they are stunned by what they see, especially Professor Rubicon. He is eager to get started on taking pictures and measuring temperatures. Suddenly, they encounter a severe storm. Although they are perfectly protected by the Galactech shields, the winds are so wild that Leo is finding it hard to steer. Soon, the storm starts to get more intense, that the Callistos and the professor decide to leave. Since Leo is struggling against the storm and unable to pilot the Star Jetter out, Phoebe gives Miles the order to reel them in. Miles activates the winch, and begins pulling the Star Jetter out of the Hot Jupiter. But suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes the Star Jetter causing the tether to break lose. The Star Jetter is now trapped inside the Hot Jupiter. Worried, Miles is not so sure on what to do and begins to think he is not cut out to be a captain. However, he knew his family were in danger and they were counting on him. Miles started to think about what his mom would do in a drastic situation, and the first thing that came to his mind was to take the Stellosphere in to investigate, even it might be a rough ride for the ship. Activating Galactech, Miles and M.E.R.C. pilot the Stellosphere into the Hot Jupiter and arrive at the Star Jetter. Miles and M.E.R.C. try using the grappling claw to bring them to safety, but things become difficult due to the Stellosphere being too big to control in the high winds. Miles is forced to make a tough decision, leave the storm without his family or remain and be trapped along with them. Then Miles has an idea and orders M.E.R.C. to take them out of the storm. Since the Stellosphere is too big to fly in the winds, Miles and M.E.R.C. decide to go in alone by spacewalking it. Putting on his spacesuit, Miles and M.E.R.C. fly back into the storm with the tether and connect it to the Star Jetter. With the tether in place, Miles gives Stella the order to reel them in to safety. With everyone safe and sound, Miles’ family and the professor congratulate him for his heroics. While Miles found that being a captain was not as easy as he thought before, his family still think he did a great job, and Phoebe was very proud of him. Cast *Justin Felbinger as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Bill Nye as Professor Rubicon *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick *Danny Jacob as Admiral Waston *Grey DeLisle as Stella Trivia *Starting with this episode, Justin Felbinger provides the voice of Miles Callisto. *This is actually the second time Miles commands the Stellosphere, as he mentioned in "Downsized" that he piloted the ship during redundancy training. However, this is the first time Miles commands the Stellosphere without his family. Gallery Concept Art Galactech - Captain Miles concept 1.jpg|Hot Jupiter concept Screenshots Galactech-Captain-Miles-1.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-2.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-3.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-4.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-5.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-6.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-7.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-8.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-9.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-10.png|"Let's rocket!" Galactech-Captain-Miles-11.png|Arriving at a Hot Jupiter Galactech-Captain-Miles-12.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-13.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-14.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-15.png Galactech Mode Star Jetter.png|Galactech mode Star Jetter Galactech - Captain Miles.png|Miles in command of the Stellosphere Galactech-Captain-Miles-16.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-17.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-18.png Galactech - Captain Miles - 1.png|"What would Mom do?" Galactech - Captain Miles - 2.png Galactech - Captain Miles - 3.png|Galactech mode Galactech-Captain-Miles-19.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-20.png|Galactech shields up Galactech-Captain-Miles-21.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-22.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-24.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-post.jpg Galactech-Captain-Miles-25.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-26.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-27.png Category:Television episodes Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes